LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P12/Transcript
(Amanda is seen sitting on the log swinging her legs) Amanda:...... Xylia: *Voice* So, you're Amanda huh? Amanda: Hm? (Xylia approaches Amanda) Amanda: O-Oh! Yeah t-that's me! Xylia: There's no need to be nervous Amanda. We're all friends. Amanda: S-Sorry I'm... I'm just not sure how to act around other gods. Daniel and Adam's dad is nice but... (Amanda looks at Xylia) Amanda: Other gods are a different story. Xylia: Hm. (Xylia sits next to Amanda) Amanda:.... Xylia: Tell me about yourself. Amanda: U-Um... Well... I'm... I'm a friend of Daniel and Adam. I love to fight and train and.... That's about it. Xylia: That's it? Amanda: I'm not totally special... Xylia: Oh come now you got to have more than that. Amanda: Huh? Xylia: You're more special than you think. You've got the heart of a hero. Amanda: I-I uhhh... Xylia: I mean, tell me. What is your Gift? What. By chance, Is your special power? Amanda:......Well.... (Xylia sees Amanda's hands and feet glow) Xylia: Hm? Amanda: I charge up energy in my hands and feet. Then, I hit people with it. That's pretty much it. Xylia: I see. I'm guessing that's the reason you are not wearing any footwear. Amanda: Yeah. Wearing stuff like shoes, socks or gloves completely nullify the power. Tape for some reason doesn't, so I wear it to lessen the damage to myself. Xylia: Interesting. Amanda: You find that interesting? Xylia: Yes. You got a very unique power Amanda. Amanda: That's unique? Xylia: It may not sound like much, but that power is built by how you use it. The way you use it will determine the uniqueness of it. Amanda: I- Xylia: Am I right? Amanda:.....I....I guess.... Xylia: Exactly. Besides... (A vine slowly and gently wraps around Amanda's hand) Amanda: ?? Xylia: You can rest easy knowing Nature sees you as a special person. Amanda:...*Smiles* Aww, thanks Nature. Xylia: *Smile* Amanda:.... Xylia: Well, you feeling better now? Amanda: Yeah. Thanks. Xylia: My pleasure. (Xylia gets up and walks away) Amanda: Man, such a sweet lady! (Amanda plays with the vine. It then cuts to Adriana sitting by the river) Adriana: *Smirk* (Soon, Xylia sits next to her) Adriana: Hm? Xylia: Hello. Adriana: Oh, hey Xylia! Xylia: Enjoying the view here? Adriana: Yes I am. The water is so clear, so clean, so beautiful! Xylia: Thank you. Adriana: Don't mention it. Xylia: So, what's your life back in the mortal world? Adriana: Me? Oh I'm a popstar. Xylia: Oooh a popstar? Adriana: Yeah I was pretty popular to. But... Recently I... Xylia: Yes? Adriana: I kinda… Started a rebellion in the Shadowrealm. Xylia: Huh?? Adriana: Yeah... Xylia: Why would you do that?? Adriana: I... Didn't like how things were handled in the Shadowrealm and... This woman Cinder convinced me her boss Salem could do better... I was an idiot.... Xylia: Hm. Adriana: B-But I've denounced that all now. I'm working with Daniel and the others. Xylia: Well that's good. Adriana: Y-Yeah... Xylia:... Adriana:.... Xylia: You seem stressed. Adriana: Kinda... Xylia: Hmmm. (Xylia then looks as a vine with a small bulb on the tip wraps around her wrist) Xylia: Here. Adriana: Hm? Xylia: Breathe these spores in. They'll make you feel better. Adriana: Huh?? Xylia: Trust me. Adriana: You're trying to get me high?? Xylia: No just-....*Sigh* Have you ever been to the kingdom belonging to King Andrion? Adriana: N-No? Xylia: Well, there's flowers there that make those that smell them feel happiness. These are the same spores. Adriana:..... Xylia: Trust me, these will calm you down. Adriana: *Sigh*....Go ahead. (The bulb sprays a tiny bit of spores into Adriana's face) Xylia: There we go! Not too much though, I don't want you getting too hyped up. Adriana: Oh man, I...I can kinda feel them working. (Adriana smiles) Adriana: *Sighs with relief* Xylia: Heh. Well, I'll leave you to relax. Adriana: You do that. *Giggle* (Xylia leaves and joins up with Jason and the others) Jason: Ah there you are sweetie. Xylia: The one and only! Jason: *Smile* (Xylia sits with the group) Xylia: How're you boys doing? Daniel: Good good. Xylia: Nice. (Amanda then walks over) Amanda: Hey guys! Daniel: Hey Amanda! Adam: Sup! (Amanda sits down) Amanda: What's up? Jason: Nothing. Just hangin'. Amanda: Ah, I see. Jason: *Smiles* Xylia: You all liking the stay so far? Adam: Yep! Oliver: This forest has so much to do! Xylia: That it does. Daniel: *Smile* Xylia: How long do you plan on staying? Daniel: Probably not too much longer. We've still gotta help the Targhuls we saved finish settling into their home. Amanda: And that shouldn't take much longer either. Jason: Hm. Xylia: Well, you kids are always welcome back into my realm whenever you want. Adam: Thanks. Xylia: *Nods* Jason:.....Say, how about we all go down to your guys' house? Amanda: Hm? Xylia: Huh?? Jason: Yeah! Xylia could help you guys get the Targhuls settled into their home! Xylia: B-But I can't go out there looking like this! Jason: Don't all Gods have a human form? Xylia: I-.....Oh, right. Jason: Yeah! Daniel: Well, we certainly wouldn't mind. Jason: Awesome! We can go right now! Xylia: Y-Yeah. Adam: Well, let's go get Adriana and leave then. Jason: Right! (The heroes get up and go to get Adriana) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts